Harry Potter and the Order of Carnage
by brightnightwriter
Summary: Darker.AU.Book5: Voldemort is rising, with darker allies than last time. Now, Remus has called upon an old "friend" to help in the fight, only this friend is more interested in the children-specifically Ginny Weasley-than in the actual coming war. But this new friend might be more than the Order can handle, dark and dangerous as she is. Perhaps only Ginny can. RL/OC RL/NT HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! It'll be verging on dark, but it shouldnt be too bad... if you'd like a more detailed summar, feel free to PM me! Longer chapters probably to come, so please read and review!**

**I quite obviously don't own anything by the talented goddess J.K Rowling **

* * *

Chapter 1: Recruiting Decisions

* * *

When Dumbledore had asked them all to think of anyone they thought might be a good recruit for the Order of the Phoenix, a face had popped into Remus' mind. At the time, he had quickly disregarded the thought. He highly doubted she'd be viewed as a valuable asset. Hell, if he was being honest with himself he wasn't even certain if she was on their side of the war, if she even bothered herself with the war in the first place.

So at first, he had disregarded her.

"Listen, Remus," Sirius said as he clapped him on the shoulder. The meeting had just ended, and the members of the Order were either leaving or staying for dinner. Those staying were Vanishing various scrolls and detailed maps, others huddled close together as they exchanged news. "I was thinking, you remember that wizard Jacobs by last name? He fought with us last time. James and I thought he was a specky Ravenclaw git in school?" he said. Remus nodded.

"I remember. The one who turned out to be a really good dueler."

"That's the one. What do you think about asking him? Obviously I can't go talk to him, but I'm sure he'd listen to what you'd have to say." Sirius continued.

"Wouldn't mind it. No, I'll go tomorrow. I'll ask Kingsley to check his records and see if he knows where he lives; he can get his hands on that kind of information easily at the Ministry." He said.

"Great. You staying the night, mate? I'd highly recommend it, heard Molly say something about a roast." Sirius said with a broad grin.

"Can't say no to that, can I? I'll stay." Remus told his old friend, who clapped his hands together.

"Excellent. I'll go and let Molly know." Remus watched as his last remaining best friend bounded away from him, his excitement making him appear at least ten years younger than what he was, through sad eyes. It was at times like these, when he'd subtly ask if he was spending the night or eating dinner at Grimmauld Place that Remus saw how truly lonely Sirius had become during his time in Azkaban. Of course, he couldn't blame him. Thirteen years alive and sane through Azkaban was no small feat, not even considering that he'd escaped. But he still wasn't the same as before. He was more Sirius than Padfoot now. It was better when Harry was mentioned or a letter from him arrived, and Sirius nearly had both of them fooled most of the time. He was still just as playful as he had been before the death of James and Lily, the betrayal of Peter. But it was every now and again, when Remus would catch him staring out into the distance, eyes slightly unfocused, and with a tortured, pensive look in his eye, that he'd know that a part of Sirius was still in Azkaban, and that a part of the wizarding prison had left its imprint on the heart of the man he had known so well.

Dinner had been a fairly smooth affair; Mundungus managed to discreetly slide a silver spoon into his pocket without alerting Molly (of course it wasn't without the help of Sirius, so perhaps Molly had chosen not to interfere). Kingsley kept them entertained with some of the funnier tales from around the ministry, and Tonks laughed good naturedly at her own expense when Kingsley's stories involved her. Molly mused on how Arthur was home alone with the boys and Ginny, having told the children that mum was away at a "Celestina Warbecl club meet". The children were not yet aware of the Order, and Molly and Arthur took turns alternating meetings.

But when Remus climbed the stairs sometime around eleven to his borrowed bedroom, Remus' thoughts sobered once more and turned to those of the Order. Emergency plans that were being hastily made, information that had been gathered. Recruits that had to be made. It was that last one that Remus found himself pondering the most out of them all. Anthony Jacobs, as his name was, Sirius had remembered well. As a young Ravenclaw he'd been one of those subjected to the endless teasing of James and Sirius, albeit in a much, much friendly manner than Severus had been. However, somewhere around the end of sixth year, just before the two had shrunk the size of their egos, Jacobs had turned the tables, leaving the two wandless and stuck to the ceiling of the Potions classroom for quite some time before someone came searching for them. Since that day they'd found some newfound respect for Jacobs, and Remus secretly believed that he had been part of the reason that they two's egos had grown somewhat smaller and more manageable. And while Remus agreed that Jacobs would be a valuable asset to have on his side, his thoughts had returned to the first face he'd thought of.

When Remus remembered people, he generally used his human instincts and a name came to mind, sometimes first and last, sometimes a nickname. But there were those few that he always came to associate with his wolf instinct, especially around the full moon. She was one of those exceptions. His inner wolf remembered her through her smell, through the image of her face. Through the emotions that he had felt. Her name would almost always come later. And so it was with her face in mind that he fell asleep, wrestling with indecision. As he slept, his thoughts became nightmares inside dreams, and dreams inside nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!. I don't own. review. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Old…. Friend.**

* * *

When Remus had woken up that morning, he'd had every intention of going to see Anthony Jacobs. He'd already received an owl from Kingsley, bright and early with the address of the aforementioned man (conveniently in a Scottish neighborhood he was well-enough acquainted with), and he'd dressed in inconspicuous muggle clothing; dark wash jeans and a dark green sweater. He hadn't really noticed that he was indeed wearing some of his best clothes (those that were noticeably not shabby, unlike most of his worn clothes), until Sirius had pointed them out. "Trying to make an impression of Jacobs, Moony? Never knew you swung that way," was the casual remark by Sirius over breakfast as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper. So it shouldn't have been too much surprise to Remus when he disapparated and found himself in a gloomy street, where the streets signs were written in Romanian, instead of in a cheery Scottish neighborhood.

In particular, he was standing in front of a rundown house. Although not an especially charming street of houses anyway, this specific house was far off worse than the others. It was dark an eerie, with a few missing windows and a door that stood as though it would fall over at any moment, ever-so-slightly swaying in a nonexistent breeze. The roof was in worse condition than the porch with a missing a step; more than several shingles were missing, and Remus could spot different cave-ins of varying severity. The house had never been looked after, never been bought after the owner died several decades ago. Even the bank had never chosen to repossess it, and although many neighbors complained thoroughly that it was a horrid sight to behold, none ever tried to have the house restored or demolished. Perhaps it was the fact that it was at the end of the street, just detached from the rest of the houses. Or perhaps it was because they believed it to be haunted. Many a neighbor would swear on their lives that they'd more than once heard laughter from inside the house, sometimes that of a woman, other times that of children. But no sign of either was ever seen, and so it had been concluded that quite obviously the house was haunted.

And of course it was this house that Remus had appeared in front of, and would have to enter. Without a backwards glance, he walked up the path hidden beneath a tangle of weeds and straight to the front door. A moment's hesitation steadied his hand, and then he pushed the front door open. It creaked to reveal an even more dismal inside. The house was mostly bare, other than a few dirty white sheets that covered the sparse furniture pieces. Remus carefully stepped further into the rundown house until he reached the living room. A moth-eaten woolen rug was laid haphazardly across the floor, and the only visible furniture piece was the faded and musty brown couch. Silence until—

A light humming reverberated through the air, and Remus doubted he would have noticed had he not been so in tune with his wolf senses. The humming gradually increased, and Remus could see a small light appearing in the center of the living room and gradually growing in strength and in size, until a woman stood in front of him. She was different then when he had last seen her; then again it could have been the fact that her hair looked nearly pitch black seeing as it was soaking wet, and she was entirely naked except for the white towel that was wrapped around her. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted him, but the smirk that played on her lips was familiar.

"You know Remus, it's interesting that the one time you've chosen to summon me I've just gotten out of the shower." She said as she walked over to the musty couch and fell onto it. A slight cloud of dust rose, and if it bothered her she didn't show it as she propped her feet upon the couch. Remus followed the lines her feet created, eyes roaming up her toned legs and up to her thighs, where the towel was teasingly revealing a nearly inappropriate amount of skin.

"Good to see you too, Carmen." Remus said as his golden eyes focused on her dark brown eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" she said, her smirk widening slightly as her fingers played with the hem of her towel. "So, you've come to collect, just as I said you would. What is it that you would like? I've quite recently come into some gold in that silly currency that you wizards use, and it's quite the pile. Interested?" she asked, as she turned to inspect her nails. "What else have I got? Anyone you want dead or found, brought to you either way? Injured? Frightened? I happen to like you, Remus, so I'll even offer you a night with me." She said, and this time she met his eyes. Remus' lips twitched ever-so-slightly at her suggestions, knowing the reaction Sirius would have if he'd been there.

"I haven't come to collect anything, Carmen. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm still not sure this was a good idea, coming here. I doubt you've changed much since the last time we met."

"And only time, Remus. No, I don't believe I have. Although my mercy has worn a little more thin since then. I'd hate to see where I'll be in the next twenty years." She said with a grin. "but please, continue, with your non-collecting. I doubt you called for idle chit-chat, and if you did, then you cost me my lunch. Room service was just about to arrive to my hotel room." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where would that be?" he inquired.

"Spain. I've always had a taste for Spanish blood. It's spicier than others." She said, and this time her smile revealed pointy canines. Remus ignored her implications

"Then you've given up your search?" he asked.

"Which one? I'm still very much searching for the same thing I was searching for twenty years ago when I met you, as well as other things. Actually, unless I'm mistaken it was around this time that we first met, correct?" she questioned. Remus nodded slightly. He knew Carmen knew the exact date, with a memory like hers.

"A week from tomorrow, yes. Interesting how these things work." He told her. She shrugged.

"I suppose. Isn't seven a magical number for your lot? And interesting how the same full moon shined then that will shine a week from tomorrow." Carmen said slowly. Remus didn't quite see the connection she did, and continued.

"Yes, interesting. Look Carmen, you know what's been happening." Remus began. Carmen's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Like last time, but bigger." She answered.

"Bigger?" Remus asked sharply.

"Yes, bigger. This time is different. You'd feel it too if you were a proper wolf, but you're not. The rest of us, the magical community with any sense, at least, either chose his side or went into hiding. Not many have chosen to take yours." Carmen informed him. "My answer is no."

"You've joined Voldemort?" Remus asked quietly. Carmen considered him for a moment.

"No. I have other concerns. You wizards created this problem, you can fix it. It's damn arrogant to go around and ask for help to clean up the mess of one of your own, especially when this so-called Dark Wizard is willing to treat the rest of us much better than the supposed Good does. And now you run to the giants, the werewolves, the vampires, the centaurs to be allies, now that you need saving. It doesn't really work like that. If you knew me you wouldn't have come to me and ask to help you wizards in your war." Carmen said bitterly.

"But I don't know you. Not personally. I know what you allow me to know, which isn't much." Remus said. Carmen's jaw tightened, and quicker than the human eye could see she was sitting upright, towel still clutched around her tightly.

"Wizards have persecuted me for over two centuries. We vampires—we true vampires—have been pursued far worse than werewolves. Even those among my kind who have forsaken the taste of human blood. And in return? The ministry enslaved those they could and killed those others. Not many of us last, and those few that remain have remained in secret, always hidden. If they choose a side, it won't be yours." She said scathingly. "I have been hunted and persecuted for something I was born, never for an act I committed. My family—" here she paused, taking in a deep breath. "I won't help you, Remus. In this you are alone." She said, and he winced at the note of finality in her voice. She sighed then, holding her hand out.

"Do you mind taking me back to Spain? I don't fancy going to the airport in a towel, and this summoning magic only works one-way." He nodded, gripping her arm tightly.

"Are you thinking of your hotel room?" he asked. She nodded once, and he apparated.

They appeared in a warmly colored room, and Remus could still hear the shower water pounding out of the shower head. Carmen moved into the room, turning the water off.

"I hardly had any time to pull a towel over myself." She explained.

"I see," Silence. Remus thought about anything at all he could offer her that would make her agree to join the Order.

"Carmen," he began, and he never could be sure after that moment whether he regretted ever uttering those next words to her or not, nor the sequence of events that followed. "You've always been interested in children." He began. She turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you going to give me a child, Remus? Do you have one in a closet at home that you'd be willing to just hand over?" she asked, and he couldn't tell whether she was amused or serious. Which in a twisted way was funny, because his practically-my-nephew used to live in a closet under some stairs.

"I happen to be living with Harry Potter right now," he said.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" she asked, clearly unimpressed. Remus sighed as he jammed his hand into his pocket, retrieving his muggle wallet. Inside he had a recent picture of Harry that had been taken only a few months prior, at the Triwizard Tournament, shortly before the Third Task, with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children. He pulled the moving image out, handing it to her. An ex-student of his, Collin Creevy, had been kind enough to give him a copy. She sighed, taking the picture into her hands.

"Fascinating," she said sarcastically as Remus pointed him out. "He looks just like the boy you traveled with, James, except the eyes. They look like the redhead's." Carmen said, and Remus wondered why she didn't say her name. After him, Lily Evans had become the one she had become most familiar with, after all.

"But I'm still not sure what this is supposed—" she broke off, gripping the photo tighter as her penetrating stare absorbed something in the photo. He saw Carmen shiver, and then hand the picture back to him.

"I'll do it. I'll come. But it's conditional." She said as he took the picture back and carefully replaced it in his wallet.

"And that would mean?" he asked.

"I'll look after the children. But that's it. My services stop there." She told him with a grim smile. Remus shook his head.

"No, I'm talking about enlisting your actual services. I'm going to go ahead and tell you that the parents of those children are not going to want you guarding them, and it's not just because of what you are. I wouldn't want you around them for too long myself, quite honestly. Especially since I never did fully figure out why you had your little obsession with children." He told her. She grimaced.

"You make me sound as though I'm a child molester, which I don't quite like." She told him. Remus snorted.

"No, I know that. When we met you were in the middle of murdering one." He reminded.

"Children should always be protected, no matter their species." She said quietly as she turned away from him.

"Then I am sorry, but I can't allow you to come for that, Carmen."

"Fine. Then leave, Remus. Know that you won't be able to summon me again. That magic was a one time thing." She said coldly. With a frustrated sigh, Remus disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Bloody Memories**

* * *

It had been a week and a day since he'd visited Carmen, and today marked the seven years since Remus Lupin had met Carmen. He was slightly suspicious of the day, and slightly concerned. Then again, thinking back on the memories of that day, he wasn't so sure he shouldn't be.

_"Great, Pads, where have you apparated us to now?" a seventeen year old Remus Lupin asked as he turned to glare at one of his best friends. The grey-eyed play boy extraordinaire grinned. _

_ "Oh, c'mon, can't you tell? Look around you!" Sirius Black exclaimed, holding his arms up. Remus saw Lily Evans exchange a look with her boyfriend, James Potter, in confusion. Peter Pettigrew, however, looked excited as though he were on to something. _

_ "We're in Mongolia, aren't we?!" he asked, hand raised in the air to high-five Sirius. Sirius stared at him as though he were out of his mind, while Remus mouthed, "Mongolia," in disbelief. _

_ "Does this look like bloody Mongolia to you?" Sirius asked the boy with straw-colored her, who squeaked a 'no' and shuffled away, face lit aglow by embarrassment._

_ "Obviously you lot didn't pay close attention in muggle studies. We're in Vegas!" Sirius said excitedly. "I suppose it looks a lot different during the day than the pictures let on…. Oh well by tonight it'll be great I'm sure!"_

_ "Las Vegas?! Sirius we agreed to stay in Europe! My parents think we're somewhere between Germany and France or something!" the flaming red headed Lily shouted in distress while James laughed delightedly. _

_ "Brilliant, Padfoot!"_

_ "Why thank you, Prongs!" _

_ Remus shook his head. Leave it to Sirius to apparate them to the United States as part of their tour of EUROPE after their graduation from Hogwarts. _

_ "Oh, c'mon, Lily, we're probably better off here than there anyway. I bet you it's much safer without all those Dark Wizards running around. It's Vegas! What's the worse that could happen?" Sirius asked, throwing an arm around the doubtful Lily._

_ The worst that could happen happened that very night on the first evening of their stay. They'd been out late, and they were desperately trying to find their hotel again amid the masses of brightly colored lights that in the end all seemed to be the same to them._

_ "Look guys, I'm just going to be a minute but I really need to use the loo," Lily finally said in exasperation. James looked unconvinced as he watched Lily disappear into a public ladies room to the side of a dingy building. It hadn't been more than a few minutes when Lily's scream had filled the bathroom, and the boys all rushed in, wands at the ready. James looked murderous, but someone had apparently beaten him to it, literally. Lily was leaning against the dirty tiled wall of the bathroom, terror making her eyes wide. _

_ "Lily—what happened?" James demanded, rushing to her side at once. Her hands shook as she grasped his arm, one hand pointing across the dingy bathroom. The four boys blanched at the sight and once more raised their wands. _

_ "Is, is he dead?" Sirius asked, his voice losing its playful edge all at once. Though Remus sincerely doubted that the white floor tiles had ever been anything in the vicinity of pristine, he wasn't prepared for the man who lied flat on his back, hands jutting out in an awkward manner from their wrists. His dirty clothes were soaked in blood, the same blood that was pooling at the side of his neck and draining into the tile cracks like tiny scarlet red canals. _

_ "What happened?" James asked again as he held a sobbing Lily against him. His own hand was unsteady as it smoothed her hair down in hopes of soothing her. _

_ "H-he w-was waiting when I-I came out of the—and t-then he _g-grabbed_ me, and he t-tried, he tried to—and then _she_—" Lily was hysterical at this point, and James wasn't having much luck in trying to calm her down. _

_ "Love, you're not making any sense—"_

_ "He couldn't keep his hands to himself, and so I removed them from where they shouldn't have been." The four Marauders snapped to attention at the new voice and found themselves watching a woman who was casually leaning against one of the bathroom stall doors. Remus winced slightly, the wolf inside of him suddenly much more awake than it usually was pre-full moon. _

_ The woman tall—centimeters shorter than him, with long silky brown curls, pale skin, and mischievous eyes. But what their attention was drawn to her lips which were coated in the unmistakably ruby red of blood, the same blood that trailed down her chin. She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip, and two sharp white fangs glistened. _

_ "Vampire," Remus said, and the woman turned her attention to him. _

_ "Werewolf pup," she countered. "I'm disappointed in you." She said as she stepped forward. She wore all black, from her deep V-neck sweat to her formfitting jeans and tall boots. She sauntered towards the fallen man, dropping down and leaning her elbows on her thighs as she stared distastefully at him. _

_ "He has been following you children around all day, and not once did you detect him. And with the stench of rape and filth that covers him? Rather disgraceful." She said as she stood once more and wiped her mouth against her sleeve. "And he tastes even worse, let me tell you." _

_ "How would you know he's been tailing us?" Remus asked. He didn't miss the way that he and his friends all subconsciously moved closer together. He couldn't blame them; vampires were dangerous things. Unlike werewolves, their thirst for blood never waned. Even after bleeding victims dry they were never fully satiated, always having room for more._

_ "If you didn't notice him, you had no hope of spotting me." She said with a smirk. Then she nodded towards Lily. _

_ "I'd take her back to your room, and then perhaps leave Las Vegas." She said. "It's not safe here. There are worse things than human filth like him." She said, kicking the dead man's stomach once. The kick didn't appear so hard, but a snap signaled the break of a rib, and they all flinched. _

_ "I know. I think I'm looking at it right now." Sirius said darkly, and her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. _

_ "I didn't see you in here saving your friend. She wouldn't have been his first victim. If you saw his mind you'd see this was a regular thing. Stalk a pretty girl, find her alone. She isn't even the first girl he's taken from this bathroom. There's another door he would have slipped out of with her." she said, pointing to the door she had mentioned. _

_ "Well I'm not sorry," Remus was surprised, though he doubted he should have been, by the vehemence in James' voice. Lily had by now quieted down, though the tears hadn't stopped rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you. If you hadn't down it, I certainly would have." He said, and she nodded as though in approval. _

_ "T-thank you. I-I didn't e-even have t-time to draw my wand." Lily said, peering at the woman for a moment. But then she dissolved once more in another round of tears, and she buried her face in James' neck once more. Remus looked back to the vampire, and wondered if her features had softened slightly or whether it was a trick of the light. _

_ "My pleasure." She said, and they did not doubt her words for a minute. _

_ "We'll be going, then." Sirius said, and Remus could tell he was expecting to be stopped or attacked even. _

_ "I did advise that." She said with a smirk, and he could see Sirius bristle. He looked around for a moment as noticed Peter, who was standing rather far back behind them. His wand was held loosely in his hand, and he looked green. _

_ "C'mon, guys." Remus said, though his eyes were focused on the woman's. She was watching Sirius in amusement, and when she caught him looking at her she winked. "Guys," he repeated, and this time there was a response. They began to file out of the bathroom, all in different states of shock and unease. _

_ "I—" Remus wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he felt as though she should say something. Like James, was grateful that Lily was saved, but this unknown vampire had just _murdered_ someone._

_ "Yes, you're welcome. As I said, my pleasure. And don't worry. I'll handle the clean up." She said with a smirk. He snapped his mouth shut, and then nodded once._

* * *

**_Hey guys, so review please? Thank you!_**


End file.
